Love at tenth sight
by machomatthew29350
Summary: He fell into Adam's arms. Now Adam loves him. But will that love be put to the test.
1. Chapter 1

**I hope u guys like this a be sure to follow and to the story.  
**

* * *

**Nobody's POV**

Matthew was dazed from the bionic mission that he did yesterday as he walked into the didn't realized that he was falling into someone's arms.

**Matthew's POV[Mine]**

I was dazed from yesterday when I stopped a runaway plane.I got hit by the wing of the plane.I walked into school and I tripped on something and fell into someone I snapped out of my trance to find myself falling into someone.

*Bang*

''Ow!'' I yelled. I opened my eyes to find myself on top of a to mention the guy was Adam Davenport.I quickly scrambled up.

''I'm so sorry.''I said apologetically. then I ran off out of sight.

*After school*

I just got out of class and was exciting when I saw Adam.I guess he's mad.I went the other way but cornered by Chase and Leo.

''Adam!''Chase yelled I looked and Adam was coming here.I got scared and ran up the stairs and they followed. I jumped from the second set of stairs. to the first floor and bolted from the after I was a block away from the school I super speeded I got home I went to my room and used my ultra vision to see where they were.

_*In the davenport house downstairs*_

_Adam was writing in a sketch book.I love Him. Who is him. Then he wrote something else.I love[3]Matthew. WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH HIM!_

I stopped using my ultra vision

* * *

How will I react to Adam and who he likes. Find out next time.


	2. Chapter 2: The Truth

**Last time on love at tenth site: Matthew[Me] fell into Adam Adam fell in love w/ him. Now to the story but first I have a shout out to XDFANFICTION and MELBIEZ!  
**

* * *

**Matthew's POV**

I decided not to tell my dad Victor Crane[duh duh duhhhh]. Dad would kill Adam and he is kinda cute. No I can't fall for him. He is the enemy. No what do I do.

_I think I can help._

Who are you?

_I am bionic like you and I only have this power._

So what does that have to do w/ me

_First off my name is Melbie and second off I know how to tell your dad your gay._

But what if I'm not.

_Trust me you are._

Fine what if I did believe you What should I do? My dad would kill Adam if he finds out.

_Fine then just tell him_

no

_and why the heck not?_

because I-I'm scared to and that just means more pushing, shoving and bullying.

_Fine but just so you know You have 1 day to tell Adam or I will take his sister Bree for myself_

You can't do that.

_I can and I will_

Fine I will tell him tomorrow you mean person

_HaHahahahahahahaaaaaa_

Please I'm fabulous

_I recorded this hole situation and if u don't tell Adam I will play this for him._

Fine you win.

_huzzah_

*Next Day*

_Hi_

Hi

_gonna tell him_

yep

_are you mad at me?_

no I know your just trying to help m tell Adam so I am not mad

_that's good but I do _h_ave to tell you something since I know u don't watch TV  
_

what

_your dad died in a car accident_

what?

_yeah so now is the time you would really need Adam  
_

yeah your right so can you stay in my head until I tell Adam

_Dude I was going to stay in your head no matter what until you tell Adam_

*At School*

I walk up to Adam, Bree, Chase and Leo.

''Adam can I talk to you?''

''Sure.''We walked around the block.

Still with me Melbie

_Of course I'm still with you, your my friend and I need to stick out for you_

good so here I go

''Adam I love you!''Then I gave him a quick kiss and then ran away

There I confessed my feelings for Adam

_Didn't think you had the guts to pull it off so anyway good job_

''Now you don't have to hurt-I mean capture Bree for yourself.''

_You do realize you just said that out loud_

Just then Chase, Bree and Leo came over.

''What and to Adam and what did you say about Bree?!''Chase calmly screamed in my face.

* * *

**What will I tell chase and what will Adam think. Find out next time on Love At Tenth Site and Remember to follow and favorite.  
**


	3. Chapter 3: There what!

**Last time on love at tenth site: Matthew[Me] fell into Adam Adam fell in love w/ him and I told Adam how I felt went to the school and Chase was yelling at me.. Now to the story.  
**

* * *

**Matthew's POV**

''ANSWER ME!''Chase yelled then I released a shock wave.

''Your bionic?''Chase asked then I ran up the stairs crying[not full on crying but just tears trickling down my cheeks.

_What happened back there - _

I know I was awful

_ No you did good_

thanks Melbie

_So I was thinking that I could come to mission creek_

That would be bad

_Why_

because of the fact that Chase and them know that i'm bionic if they find out your bionic they might do some thing bad to us

_like what_

like selling us to the military

_oh I see your point_

Talk to me at lunch okay

_Kay_

*Lunch time*

I walked inside the cafeteria and saw Trent teasing Leo. I walked up to Trent and when he turned around and said ''What!?''I punched him in the gasped while Trent said,''Ow!''Perry came in and yelled at me and said I had detention.

''If he gets detention so do I.'' Someone said then he stepped was Adam

_Now that's shocking_

Just pay attention

''So will I.''

Me to.''

''Me three.''

''Fine you will all get detention!'' Trent started laughing

''I don't care what that monkey said.''

_Ohhh things just took a turn for the worst_

''What did you just call me?''

''You heard me .'' She walked up to me.

''You think you scare me.''

Ready for the final line

_I'm so ready_

''Bitch, please I'm fabulous and I scare people.''

''OHHHHH.'' You could hear the other kids saying.

''I will give you detention for the year.''

''Please that doesn't scare me.''I said as I spit on her that I walked out of there to my next class.

*After School Detention*

I walked to the library and then waited for the teacher to arrive to assign the homework.

*After given the homework*

''Done!''I said They all stared at me in shock.

''How are you done?''Asked Chase

''We are both done,''Adam said,''I need to talk to you alone in private.''we got up and walked to a sound proof room.

''Matthew you never let me tell you something yesterday and this morning,'He paused,''The fact is I **LOVE** you and I wanted to know will you go on a date with me?''

_Say yes, Say yes_

''Yes,''I said pausing for a bit,''Does that mean your my boyfriend.''He nodded

_Whohoo it's a success, it's time for a party_

No

_Fine_

'' I think we should tell your family.''

''I guess your right.''He said then he kissed my cheek and we went to Bree, Chase and Leo.

''Can we get your attention please.'' they looked at us

''Adam has something to say.''

''Matthew and I are going out tomorrow and we are dating.'' Adam said

''Whhhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaattttttttttttttttttt!

* * *

**How will Bree, Chase and Leo react and what will go on at the first next time arvia.  
**


	4. Chapter 4:I Forbid You To See Each Other

**Last time on love at tenth site: Matthew[Me] fell into Adam Adam fell in love w/ him and I told Adam how I felt went to the school and Chase was yelling at me.. and Adam and I are now dating Now to the remember the words ''Forbidden Love''  
**

* * *

**Matthew's POV**

''Whaaaaaaaaaatttttttttt!''Bree, Chase and Leo screamed.

''Yay so I was thinking of the fact that tonight we go on a date.''

''Where?''Chase asked

''At the house.''

''No would be mad.''Chase explained

''Do me a favor and shut up.''I said and he shut his mouth up,''So I will go get ready for our date now.''

*At the Davenport household*

I knocked on the door[FYI I'm wearing red shorts, and minecraft t-shirt and regular tennis shoes I am so classy right] Adam opened the door.

''Hi Adam.''

Hi Matt.''

''Dinner is ready and we will be eating with the family.''

''Umm...Okay.''We walked through the living room to the dining room. Adam's family is here.

''Everyone this is my boyfriend Matthew.''Adam said I presumed jumped from his chair and rushed to us.

''No you two will not be able to date each other, **I FORBID IT!**'' port yelled while dragging me out of the house.

_Well that was **forbidden love.**_

* * *

**How will Adam and I be without each other. Will something bad happen?Find out next time in Love At Tenth Sight.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

***Matthew walks out on stage***

**Matthew: Hi everyone So this won't be a chapter but an author's note**

**Audience: Boo!**

**Matthew: I know but I have partially come to the conclusion: I'm quitting Fanfiction.**

**Audience: WHAT?!**

**Matthew: Sorry it's just I suck at it, my stories are getting no where. I'm have my mid-life crisis at 13 [right now], I'm having emotional and that trauma for your head. I'm having that and I feel like I have no one and I... I just don't know what to do anymore. Sorry for the inconvience. This will be posted on all my stories.**

***Matthew walks off stage***


	6. Super Serious AN

***Matthew walks out on stage***

**Matthew: Hi everyone So this won't be a chapter but an author's note**

**Audience: -_-**

**Matthew: So I've come to tell you some super deep things: One reason me thinking to quit is because I don't know if I like this certain person or not, Also I'm coming back to Fanfic, That's right my stories, will be continued**

**Audience: YAY!**

**Matthew: I'd like to thank you guys for support and chapters will be updated soon. In 'The Gem Mage' I have over 61 chapters written. In my stories the main character[not related top me at _all_] eyes will changes depending on his/her mood/emotions as the following:**

**Red-Angry**

**Orange-Amused**

**Yellow-Nervous/Anxious**

**Green Embarrassed**

**Blue-Happy**

**Pink-Excited**

**Brown/Hazel-Scared**

**Grey-Sad**

**Purple-Unknown**

**Black-Unknown**

**White-Unknown**

***Matthew's Eyes are Blue***

**So I will see you later. OH! WAIT! I have a new story coming so come check it out here is a sneak peek: **

**Matthew's POV**

I was walking hom- Oh Wait I forgot in introduce myself, I'm Matthew. All u need to know is I carry my books in my Satchel and I love potatoes. I am African American I have a watch on my left hand and purple turtle bracelet on my right. Also my friend Olivia made me some polymer clay charm bracelets so I have 4 bracelets on each arm and 4 necklaces, a heart, a plusheen [a/n cause they are adorable], one says 1D AND ONE THAT HAS A CHIBI Niall Horan.[ A/n It says N-I-a-l-l THE CHIBI NIALL HORAN H-O-R-A-N] I was walking home from school when a black van started chasing me. I started walking faster then I was sprinting and soon full on running but, I tripped and fell on my face. Some men came out and put a cloth up to my mouth. I wouldn't breath.

''Breath.'' The voice said also my eyes change color and right now they are Brown/Hazel for scared. After about a minute I needed to breath. I had to. I couldn't hold on much longer. I breathed in...[A/N That's all I'm gonna show u for now!]

***Matthew Walks off stage eyes still blue, the runs back on his eyes turning green*****Matthew: I forgot to mention this will be posted the day after I typed this! Now see ya later.**

***Matthew's eyes are blue again***

***Matthew Walks off stage.***


End file.
